For example, a patent literature 1 (Japanese Patent Publication 5256357) discloses a diode that includes an anode electrode, a p-layer, an n− drift layer, an n-layer, a cathode layer, and a cathode electrode as an example of an element for use in a power module. In this diode, the p-layer, the n− drift layer, the n-layer, and the cathode layer is made of Si having conductivity-type impurities doped therein.